Untitled
by madillpickle
Summary: My first stab at a fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

1_Author's note: I'm using the romanized spelling of Kirara so people don't watch that much of InuYasha don't get confused. I don't own InuYasha and please review! Thanks! Amanda_

Chapter 1: The New Moon

The sun caught a glint of silver amidst the green leaves. The young half demon sat lazily perched on a branch. The wind played with his long silver hair, making it dance in the wind. His ears moving with every sound the forest made. He had his fists clenched tightly around an ancient looking katana.

Below him at the base of the tree a small fox demon laid snoring in the arms of a beautiful demon slayer. His ears, unlike those of the half demon, were perfectly still for he felt safe being cradled like the young child that he is.

The demon slayer looked down at the small fox demon and smiled while gently stroking his hair. Her brown eyes alert to every small movement the young demon made. She was also listening to the forest, taking in all the sounds. She breathed deep, taking in the scent of the forest. Her long, raven colored hair was tied back to keep it out of the way in case of an emergency.

Next to her sat a monk. He looked peaceful enough but something about his face, the way one eyebrow was up in a mischievous way. Around his right wrist and hand, blue prayer beads held closed the fabric that was intertwined over his palm. Suddenly, a red hand mark streaked across his face.

"YOU PERVERT!" screamed the demon slayer, "Can't you keep your hands to yourself for one minute!"

Rubbing his face while thinking the pain was worth it the monk retorted, "I couldn't help myself Sango, you were looking so peaceful and matronly."

The young fox demon rubbed his eyes sleepily, after being jolted awake by the sound of a slap echoing across the forest.

"What did Miroku do this time?" he yawned sleepily, not surprised at all by the blistering red hand print adorning the monk's face.

"Would you guys shut up down there! I'm trying to listen for Kagome!" the half demon growled from above them. His golden eyes glared down at the trio.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" called up Sango, "The monk was just being a pervert."

"What else is new" Inuyasha growled to himself.

The forest returned to quiet. Just the sound of the wind and far off birds singing in the sunshine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Curled up on the side of an old well, a two tailed demon slept in the sunshine. The warm breeze rippling across her cream colored hair. Suddenly, her ears perked up and she looked down into the darkness of the well.

At the bottom of the well a young girl in her school uniform struggled under the weight of her backpack. It was stuffed almost beyond its capacity.

"I really need to get a ladder" she sighed to herself as she grasped on to a vine and began to climb up the wall of the well.

The two tail perked up and chirped.

The young girl stopped for a minute, listening, "Kilala is that you?" she called up the well. A small chirping sound answered her.

"Well at least somebody is waiting for me to come back" she said to herself continuing her struggle up the wall, "If only Kilala could fit down here to carry me up!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha sniffed the air as his ears turned instinctively towards the bone eaters well.

"She's back!" He shouted as he sprang from his perch, landing on the ground running swiftly towards the well.

"Hey! Inuyasha wait up!" Sango yelled at the dust trail leading off into the forest, "We aren't all as fast as you are!"

Miroku leaned on his staff and heaved himself off the ground, "Come on Sango" he said, dusting himself off, "Let me help you."

Sango stared at his outreached hand skeptically. She slowly put her hand on his, noticing how well her hand seemed to fit into his.

"Thanks Miroku" Sango said blushing deeply. She poked the young fox demon, "Hey Shippo! Wake up! Kagome's back."

Shippo sprang into action, "She's back!" he sang out, speeding away towards the well.

'Well that was fast' Sango thought to herself. She started to stand up when she suddenly felt an all too familiar hand on her butt.

The sound of the slap rang out through the forest.

"YOU PERVERT! You can't even help me up without having to grab my butt!?" She glared at the monk, her hand still outstretched from striking him.

Miroku rubbed his cheek again, thinking to himself, 'The pain is so worth it'

The two started towards the well, walking well more then an arms length apart.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kilala chirped as the young girl in the school uniform came into view. She ran around the top of the well anxious because she couldn't be of any aid.

The girl finally heaved herself over the side of the well, laying on her back on the warm grass, panting from the exertion of climbing.

"I really need to pack less" she groaned to herself.

All the sudden a shadow fell across her and a pair of golden eyes stared her in the face. The nose twitching while he took in her scent.

"You weren't fooling around with that Hojo while you were gone, were you Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome sat up quickly, her head connecting with Inuyasha's chin. The half demon jumped back and rubbed his chin.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly while rubbing her head, "Sit boy!"

"Gaah!" Inuyasha screamed as he felt the necklace around his neck pull him to the ground, sending a cloud of leaves and debris into the air. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!" his scream muffled by the dirt.

Kagome yelled back, "It's none of your business what I do while I'm in my own era you jerk!" She stood up and struggled to pick up her backpack. She struggled with it's weight and fell back to her knees, her arms, tired from the climb, couldn't pick up the backpack.

"You idiot," Inuyasha snorted at her struggle, "What did you bring this time that's going to slow us down."

"None of your business" Kagome sniffed.

The half demon stood up and dusted himself off. He held out a hand for Kagome while slinging the backpack easily over one shoulder. "Come on, let's get moving."

Kagome blushed deeply at the sight of his outstretched hand. 'Get a hold of yourself girl, it's just his hand' she thought. She reached up and grabbed his hand, noticing how he was careful not to sink his claws into her flesh.

"KAGOME!" yelled a flash of green and blue as it jumped into the arms of the young girl, "I missed you, did you bring any treats!?" Shippo asked, panting from the run.

"Of course I did Shippo! Kagome said ruffling his hair, "But you have to wait until we get back to the village. The young fox demon scampered to her shoulder, his favorite spot. He felt safe with Kagome.

"Kagome you're back!" Sango's voice rang out as she stepped into the clearing. Miroku was right behind her, still holding his cheek.

"I see you were up to no good already, Miroku" Kagome laughed as Sango sent a look of death in Miroku's direction.

Inuyasha growled "Let's get going, it's almost nightfall."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, staring at his golden eyes. 'Why is he so worried about nightfall' She thought to herself, "Oh that's right!" Kagome said out loud, "Tonight is the new moon!"

Inuyasha turned sharply towards Kagome, "Quit rubbing it in, and why the hell are you staring at me like that!"

"Oh nothing" Kagome said teasingly, "I was just thinking about how much better looking you are as a human." Upon hearing this Inuyasha spat, "Too bad you don't ever get any better looking!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice yelled loud and clear.

"Gaah!"

Kagome stepped over the body of the prone half demon, "Lets get to the village guys, I can't wait to show Kaede some of the medicine I brought back with me."

The four of them turned and began walking to the village, Kilala was trailing behind Sango as always. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha with a smug look on her face, "Hurry up Inuyasha!" she called back.

Dragging his face out of the dirt Inuyasha muttered to himself, "You're lucky I like you Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Warming of the Soul

'It had been nearly a year since they defeated Naraku.' A young girl in priestess clothing walked, lost in thought, through the forest. Her face, shadowed by her bangs.

'Nearly a year now and I'm still trapped within this soulless body.' The girl stopped, the silvery soul collectors circled her, gliding through the air effortlessly. 'Why didn't I die when Naraku died?' She began walking again.

As she walked a way a faint glow came from her lower back. It was a pinkish glow but mixed in with the pale pink, was a hint of black.

"Is it ready yet!?" The pair of golden eyes stared intensely at the pot of water on top of the fire.

Kagome stopped showing Kaede the new medicine and answered, "Inuyasha be patient! Remember the old saying 'a watched kettle never boils'!"

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot?" Inuyasha growled, still staring intensely at the pot of water.

Kagome sighed, "Never mind. When the water starts to bubble the water will be ready."

"Kagome, whatever would I do without thee! These medicines will work wonders on the villagers ailments" praised Kaede.

"I'm glad I can be of help!" Kagome blushed.

Kaede's expression softened, "Child, you have helped us more then ye could ever know by helping rid this world of the demon, Naraku." She studied the young girls face, smiling at just how similar she resembled her older sister, Kikyo.

"It's ready!"

Kagome turned and gasped, "Inuyasha wait!" But it was too late, he had already grabbed the boiling pot with his bare hands.

"Gaah!" Inuyasha wailed, cradling his hand to his body, "Why the hell did it burn me!?" Then he noticed, as his hair fell forward it was as black as the night.

Kagome scrambled towards Inuyasha, taking his hand to examine the burns. His hand was turning pinker by the second. She quickly grabbed the tube of burn ointment and began applying it to his hand.

Inuyasha stared at her, noticing how the fire outlined her face and how beautiful she really was.

"Ka-Kagome I'll be alright" he stammered, feeling the warmth of her hand on his.

"Inuyasha you can be such an idiot sometimes, you need to be more careful you could of burned yourself badly!" Kagome snapped at the half demon.

The half demon's eyes narrowed as he snatched his hand away from her touch.

"Speak for yourself stupid mortal!" he growled back at her, "I still want some ramen!"

Kagome glared back at him, "Well you'll have to go get more water for yourself!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha huffed as he jumped up to find more water.

Across the fire, Shippo and Kilala sat with wide eyes, watching the fiasco together.

"Kilala, I just don't get them sometimes," Shippo said, his mouth full of the fish they were eating. Kilala chirped in reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku and Sango sat outside the hut taking in the cool night air. Sango was careful to put enough distance, plus her hiraikotsu between her and the monk. They were both startled when Inuyasha burst out of the hut, in his human form no less, looking angry.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, "The reason I'm not warm by the fire is because I have to keep watch for trouble tonight because of the new moon, and you come out where someone might see you!"

"She speaks the truth Inuyasha, you shouldn't be out here" said Miroku.

Inuyasha growled, "Would you two quit your belly aching! Naraku is dead, there's nobody I couldn't take on right now, human or demon!" He stomped off in the direction of the villages well with Sango and Miroku looking after him in disbelief.

"Well he's got a point" Miroku stated, while inching towards Sango. "You said you were cold Sango, would you like me to hold you?"

Sango drew back from the advancing monk. "Get away from me monk" she stammered, her hand landing on the hiraikotsu.

Miroku backed up, fearing the beating he would get if he tried to make a move now. Smiling to himself he settled back and looked up to the stars.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha growled to himself while pulling the bucket up the well, "Who the hell does she think she is? My mother? Inuyasha go do this, Inuyasha don't touch that."

The frustrated half demon sat down against the well and looked up to the stars. "Too bad I never got to know my mother that well." Inuyasha sighed. Glancing at the water bucket next to him he caught a glimpse of himself in the water. He turned his head to examine the human ears protruding from the side of his head. "These things are so weird" he said tugging at one.

He stood up and sighed again, "Guess I should head back before Kagome starts to worry about me." Trudging down the path towards Kaede's hut, Inuyasha found himself smiling. The thought of Kagome caring about him enough to worry warmed his soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Priestess of the Night

The soul collector was carrying a white orb, this soul of the dead was a hard catch. He brought it back to his mistress and watched the orb disappear into her body. His mistress stopped walking and looked up at him.

"What manner of soul was this?" she inquired, it had felt odd the moment the orb touched her skin. The young priestess looked down at her hands, she felt an odd pulsating feeling through her entire body that came to rest at her lower back.

The pain caused her to fall to her knees. The glow on her back was now all black. She shook as the anger and hatred pulsated through her veins.

"Inuyasha! I must find him and kill him. He did this to me!" she cried into the night.

"Inuyasha you say priestess Kikyo" said a voice from behind a tree. The priestess spun around with her bow drawn in one effortless motion.

Her eyes narrowed, "Sesshomaru."

The tall silver haired demon stepped into the moonlight. His hair reflected the starlight as the blue crescent on his forehead seemed to glow in the night. His golden eyes seemed to pierce through her very being.

"Kikyo perhaps you are interested in where that soul came from that just settled into your body" he stated coldly. He sensed the tainted shikon jewel shard in her back.

"Been following my soul catchers around, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo's eyes flickered with a spark of hatred. "You look like your brother, maybe I should kill you also." She let go off the arrow sending it straight in the direction of the demon's throat. In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru held the arrow in his hand, it dissolved into a green hue from his poisoned claws.

"Kikyo do not be a fool, you know you cannot kill me. As for looking like my brother, you have offended me greatly." his eyes narrowed as he swiftly moved to the priestess and held her up by the throat. "Comparing me to that half breed was very cruel."

Kikyo struggled in the demon's grasp, feeling his claws pierce her skin. "Put me down you foul creature!" she spat at him. She held on to his hands, preventing herself from choking.

"I will tell you this only once priestess. Since you are wanting to kill my brother I should let you, but I tell you this now: I will be the one that destroys him." he threw Kikyo's body to the ground. "That soul you have received came from Naraku himself. You didn't know about the jewel shard he embedded into your back, did you?"

Kikyo gasped as pain ripped through her lower back, she could feel it pulsating through her entire body. 'A jewel shard?' she thought to herself, 'How could this be?' She watched Sesshomaru walk away into the forest.

"Know this priestess," he stopped, "You will be destroyed in this quest. Even with Naraku's power, you will be destroyed." and he disappeared into the forest as silently as he came.


End file.
